Déjà Vu
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: Short oneshot describing Albus Severus Potter's selection. What will the hat decide upon? Read and find out :)


**A.N. – Ok guys, this is a short one-shot about Albus Severus Potter's selection. Nobody else can hear this but him and the hat. First HP fic ever, but I'm a huge fanatic, believe me, I've read the books like twenty times each :P I really hope you like it :)**

_Italics are the hat's (and his own) lines in Albus' head. _**Bold ones are the hat's lines to everyone.** Normal is everything else.

**So, on with the story! **

Albus trembled in the direction of the stool. It seemed like everybody was looking at him; not that they weren't. Every single student was curious about the destiny of the second child of the boy who lived.

He'd seen his cousin Rose walk to the stool. She had sat there for a rather long time before the hat decided to put her into Gryffindor. When it did, she looked relieved.

Albus looked at the teacher's table and Hagrid waved at him. He'd met him on the way there, on the boats – Dad was not kidding about his size –. Back at the Gryffindor's table, he caught a glimpse of his big brother James. He looked like he was about to laugh at his nervousness but instead he just winked, trying to encourage him; Rose smiled at him and he tried to smile back but he didn't think his face managed it.

Breathing deeply, he finally got to the stool and a tiny professor put the sorting hat on his head; it fell until way past his eye sockets.

He jumped when he heard a voice inside his head.

"_Oooooh! Another Potter?"_

Albus didn't answer; he didn't think he needed to, though.

"_Well, isn't this interesting? You know, son, I hadn't sorted any Potters for a considerable time before your father came along, since your grandfather was an only child. There was a rather large pause after him as well, for he was also an only child. And then two of you come along in two consecutive years?"_

There was, again, silence.

"_I have to say your brother was an obvious choice. Big pride, big courage, loyalty, but a very snarky attitude: a pure Gryffindor, one might say. You, however…"_

Albus held his breath.

"…_you're a Déjà Vu._"

…_A what?_

The hat made a sound that vaguely resembled a chuckle.

"_You don't just look like your father, young man."_

A pause, almost like a hesitation.

"_Do you happen to know who you're named after?"_

Albus frowned under the hat. People often asked that when they heard his full name, mostly because they recognized the second one but couldn't quite put their finger on it. The hat, however, didn't seem to be the case. He remembered his brief conversation with his father at the station. What was it with his name today?

_Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape._

"_And do you happen to know whose team they belonged to?"_

Wow, dad. You nailed it.

_Gryffindor and Slytherin. _

"_Yes. You are just as difficult as your father, if not more. Smart enough for a Ravenclaw, humble enough for a Hufflepuff – aldo I can't deny just how much of your grandfather's prank gene you have inherited, so that wouldn't be my first choice…"_

"_Brave and loyal like a Gryffindor and yet… oooh, I feel tempted…"_

Deep breaths, Albus, deep breaths…

"_I let this happen once already; your father begged me not to put him in Slytherin. And I didn't; I knew he would fit well there; I knew he'd make valuable friends there - not to mention your dear mother, of course, I've always been a matchmaker…" _

The hat paused to chuckle again; it was irritating. Everybody in the Great Hall watched intently, and aldo Albus couldn't see it, the hat could, and he scanned the Slytherin table until he spotted a mop of silver blond hair trapped between two boys twice his size.

"_Fierce little girl she was, how is she?"_

_Hum… can we please focus on me, right now?_

Albus was starting to grow bolder; and annoyed.

"_Of course, where was I?"_

_Valuable friends…_

"_Oh, yes, yes… I also acknowledged that the boy who lived would certainly not be well paired up with the Death Eaters' children, now would he?"_

He didn't wait for an answer.

"Now, however… well, the war is over, isn't it? And you, my dear Albus, are more of a Slytherin than you are a Gryffindor."

_What?_

"_Think about it, young man: does it mean as much to you as it meant to your father?"_

…_I guess not, but..._

"_Do you or do you not possess the hability to lie comfortably?_

…_Well I-_

"_Do you or do you not have attitudes towards your brother that your family may describe as 'mean'?"_

…_have you been spying on me, you stupid hat?_

"_And even if he does the same to you, do you confront him or do you wait for the right moment to attack him?"_

_He's way taller than me!_

"_And as for the 'friends' part of the deal, I think it would do good to you and… to others… if you went to the green team. Do we understand each other, Mr. Potter?"_

_I'll kill you. I swear to god I will._

"_And there you go, see? If you poke a snake with a stick, it reacts."_

_And bites you; and then kills you._

"_I'm glad you're starting to see things my way, Albus Severus Potter."_

_Oh, screw you._

"**Slytherin!" **

There was a loud gasp, but Albus merely stood up, glared at the hat and went to sit in the Slytherin table, beside the blond boy his uncle Ron had pointed out to be Scorpius Malfoy; he'd later know him as his very best friend.

**A.N. – So, that's it… did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you thought in a review :D I was thinking maybe I could do one of this about Scorpius and Rose… do you think I should? Feel free to PM me about anything concerning this story or any other ideas! **

**Bad Ass Blye **


End file.
